


Порочная игра

by Riakon



Category: Da Vinci's Demons
Genre: BDSM, M/M, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 12:59:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19357528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riakon/pseuds/Riakon
Summary: Ты должен переживать, волноваться, ты должен вожделеть, захлебываясь возбуждением. В конце концов ты должен трястись как неумелый подросток, но ты спокоен. Мы играем в эту игру уже не первый час, и хоть бы раз у тебя сбилось дыхание.Боль пронзает резко позвоночник, проходясь прямо по хребту и разливаясь медленной пучиной удовольствия от затылка и вниз. Кажется, что на него выплеснули лаву, хотя откуда бы ей взяться в твоем замке? Правда, много ли я знаю о том, что есть в доме у самого дьявола?





	Порочная игра

**Author's Note:**

> Сюжета нет.
> 
> Страшное ООС Зороастра.

Прикосновения, касания, едва ощутимое тепло пальцев. Я ничего не слышу — мои уши слишком хорошо заткнуты, но мне все равно кажется, что я могу распознать верный стук твоего сердца и спокойное размеренное дыхание. 

Так не должно быть, проносится у меня в голове. Ты должен переживать, волноваться, ты должен вожделеть, захлебываясь возбуждением. В конце концов ты должен трястись как неумелый подросток, но ты спокоен. Мы играем в эту игру уже не первый час, и хоть бы раз у тебя сбилось дыхание.

Боль пронзает резко позвоночник, проходясь прямо по хребту и разливаясь медленной пучиной удовольствия от затылка и вниз. Кажется, что на него выплеснули лаву, хотя откуда бы ей взяться в твоем замке? Правда, много ли я знаю о том, что есть в доме у самого дьявола?

Лучистое удовольствие смешивается с острой болью в неповторимый коктейль, который ты смешиваешь как умелый корчмарь, шутя и играючи, и мне хочется кричать, но я делаю это совершенно беззвучно, ведь кляп не позволяет ни единому звуку вырваться, а челюсти уже давным давно затекли.

Я знаю, что возбуждаю тебя таким. Не умеющий сдерживать свои чувства, полностью беспомощный, распятый и связанный с тонкой струйкой слюны спускающейся с кляпа. 

Я распущен до мозга костей, меня не удалось приструнить ещё ни одной любовнице, и ни одному любовнику. Я умею заставить наслаждаться собой не хуже продажной девки, с коими я общался достаточно, и я заставлю тебя признать собственную правоту так, раз ты не захотел иначе.

Серии звонких ударов по ягодицам простым стеком достаточно, чтобы заставить меня попытаться поерзать и облегчить свои мучения, но ты слишком хорошо владеешь искусством шибари, чтобы я смог сдвинуться хоть на миллиметр.

Чувствительность обострилась, и сейчас я чувствую ворс твоего ковра так, что могу пересчитать шерстинки, особенно те, которые едва касаются моего члена. Широко разведенные колени тоже упираются в мягкий ковёр, но мне все равно жёстко, впрочем это имело значение час назад, когда мы только начинали, а не сейчас. Сейчас мне не доставляет неудобства даже то, что мои запястья привязаны к щиколоткам, и я держусь в этой позе буквально выгнувшись колесом.

Сейчас я готов кончить по одному слову. Не помешают мне небольшие зажимы на сосках, которые ты одел почти сразу после того как мы начали — тогда я ещё язвил и смеялся, не смотря на то, что от них у меня практически мгновенно встал. И от тебя, конечно же. Не помешает мне даже веревка, перекинутая через горло и скрепленная с узлами запястий так, что опустить голову, не начиная выкручивать свои руки из суставов просто нереально. 

Хуже того, мне будет достаточно тёмного желания в твоих карих глазах, в котором я увижу куда более острые моменты нашего тесного сотрудничества для того чтобы излиться, не смотря на твой строгий запрет. Не по этому ли ты оставил мои глаза открытыми? 

Узкая кисть легко скользит по моим ягодицам и так же непринужденно накрывает пах. Да, в такой позе ты можешь делать со мной все, что тебе заблагорассудится, ты можешь нежно, едва пощипывая перебираться мои яички, а можешь пройтись по члену твёрдой рукой, заключив мою плоть в тесный кокон так, что для того, чтобы не кончить и не доставить тебе удовольствия восторжествовать мне придётся собрать всю свою волю в кулак.

Мысль о кулаке немедленно влечёт за собой ворох других и ассоциацией возвращает меня к тонким и сильным пальцам на моей плоти, что задевают все самые горячие точки, и, не успевают я подумать об этом, как она исчезает.

Горячие пальцы появляются на бедрах и вместе с ними невыносимая, и вместе с тем такая желанная заполненность внутри, что меня просто распирает от наслаждения и боли одновременно. Ты ведешь меня по кромке самого острого в мире клинка, и я знаю, что пока ты тут ты не позволишь мне сорваться.

Сколь угодно долго ты можешь меня ненавидеть, сколь угодно часто, называя меня бесполезным отродьем ты будешь пытаться меня убить, но ты не позволишь мне сорваться сейчас, не позволило пропасть, а если я упадку, то ты, несомненно, подхватишь меня.

Чувствовать как внутри твой член наливается и становится ещё чуточку больше почти что невыносимо. Одновременно хочется сняться с пронзающей меня глубокими толчками плоти и наоборот, жадно встретить её на полпути, выторгавав себе ещё немножно боли. Ещё капельку непереносимого удовольствия.

Больно. Как же больно. И одновременно с тем, как же сладко ощущать твои острые ногти на груди и животе, как приятно чувствовать шлепки о гиперчувствительную, после порки, задницу, как непереносимо быть здесь и сейчас и желанно вместе с тем.

Ты не трахаешь — вколачиваешься в моё тело, словно пытаясь разорвать меня, и где-то в глубине сознания проступает испуганная мысль — а вдруг и правда? И тонет в гуще наслаждения и радости. Сейчас. Вот-вот. Трение о толстый ворс ковра просто непереносимости, и я уже готов излиться, не смотря на твои угрозы серьёзно наказать меня, если я посмею запачкать твой новый белоснежный ковёр.

Я сжимаюсь, пытаясь усилить нажим на горячую точку внутри и ярче ощутить как горячая плоть скользит в меня, снова и снова преодолевая сопротивления горячего кошечка мышц. Я знаю, как доставить тебе удовольствие и...

Пара сильных рывков вовнутрь и ты изливаешься в меня. Нет! Нет же! Ещё самую малость! Я протестующие мычу и пытаюсь снова сдвинуться. Я умоляю коснуться меня хоть где и хоть как. Ну ещё чуток, ещё немного, ударь меня, погладь и избавь от этого страдания!

Наконец, ты обходишь меня кругом и заглядываешь в мои глаза совершенно спокойно улыбаясь и почти касаясь пальцами моей щеки. Я чувствую их тепло, и вижу, как ты с почти отеческой нежностью смотришь мне в глаза. Я бы поверил в это, если бы меньше минуты назад ты не вколачивал бы меня в пол, держа крепко.

Твои пальцы проходятся у меня по груди и я понимаю, что ты освободил мои соски из жадного плена, и принялся их безбожно растирать. Этой малости достаточно, чтобы я на несколько минут отключился, проваливаясь между этим миром и другим — загробным или нет, не важно — но готовый сделать все что угодно, чтобы эта ласка не кончалась и одновременно все что угодно, чтобы ты прекратил пытку немедля.

Когда я пришёл в себя, я лежал совершенно свободный, избавленный от кляпа и затычек, с растертыми бережно запястьями и лодыжками на ковре, рядом с постепенно высыхающим пятном моего семени. В голове было совершенно пусто, и отзывался только твой насмешливый голос, снова и снова возвращаясь ко мне, и бросая в меня первое, что я услышал после самого потрясного секса в своей жизни.

— Ну что, Орсо, ты до сих пор считаешь, что святоши не знают толка в извращениях?


End file.
